The unfathomable depths of Anguish
by Kentucky fried fetus
Summary: my first fic. What would Inu Yasha do to protect his love? What lengths would he go to if he failed? will be r. I/K


The Unfathomable Depths of Anguish  
  
i own nothing, i wrote this for the sheer hell of it and because ive been told i can write fairly well. In my storie Inu Yasha stays human for 24 hours, once the sun sets on the moonless night, and then he changes back the next sunset.  
  
Inu yasha gasped for breath as he leaned against a tree, his head falling to his chest as he coughed up a pink mist of blood. (for all of you unlearned people out there,the lungs if punctured will act like ther carberatour of an engine and mix the blood with oxygen and turn it pink). He slowly lifted his head, blood had caked over his right eye, and much of his hair was matted with it. He could no longer smell the jakai of the team of onis that had attacked them, there was no movement on the battlefield.  
  
"No movement? WHERE WAS KAGOME?"  
  
Inu yasha began to look around franticaly searching for her. He didn't have to look long. He could see her laying amongst a pile of rocks nearby. She wasn't moving. Panic swelled up in Inu yashas heart, and he began to crawl towards her. He barely noticed that most of the muscles in his right arm were shredded, but he managed to crawl to her slowly anyway.  
  
"Kogome, get up." his voice was shaking he felt like a small child refusing to accept the truth, and he soon learned why.  
  
Inu yasha tilted her head to the side, and the torrent of tears fell foward from him immediatly, there was a small gash, the work of a fingernail allong the main arterie, a pool of congealed blood lay below her. Inu yasha could do nothing but take in the shock. His mind was spinning more and more.  
  
She looks so peaceful.  
  
Inu yasha felt the wounds he had taken, there was no way he could stay awake much longer. It was now or never, soon he wouldn't have the strength to do the only thing he could still do.  
  
I am sorry, my Kagome  
  
He sat up as much as his injuries would allow, despite all of the damage his heart began to make the blood sing in his ears, the pain was lessening, his vision was getting blurry. He could for a moment hear the sounds of song coming from the trees, bright light flittering in between the trunks. He looked off into the trees for a moment and what he saw was the most frightening thing he had even encountered.  
  
They are real  
  
She had told him about them souls of the dead coming back to help others in there passing. He had not beleived her. But now they were in front of him, clad in white, a strong powerful light eminating from them as they sang. They were there to take her away.  
  
Angels  
  
He would notl ose another love of his life, he would not fail another person he held dear at any cost. Inu yasha bit into his wrist and poured what little blood he still had into Kagomes open mouth until it begn to run out the corners. The figures in the woods stopped dead all but one. The one was right there beside him in an instant.  
  
"Don't do it Inu yasha" said the tall fgure clad in white." It is her time, she has to come with us, it is the way of things"  
  
"Not this time, not again. If this is all I can have out of eternity, then so be it, but I will not lose another" Inu yasha started to feel even more light-headed.  
  
Inu yasha knealt down and put his head between Kagomes head and shoulder, the blood of his ancestors singing in his ears, instructing him how to do something he had heard of but never been tought, and he sank his fangs into her and allowed the blood to flow into his mouth, not having the strength to suck it, when he was sure it would work he let go, and looked up at the figure beside him.  
  
"You still will not be happy, Inu yasha. You have commited a crime upon her very soul."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"So be it." and thefigures in the trees were gone.  
  
Forgive me kagome,but I could not lose another.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The pain.  
  
It was the most exsquisite pain she had ever felt. at the same time things were so differant, she could not feel her body, but her thoughts were focused despite the pain.  
  
What had happened?  
  
She could remember a battle, a wild pack of oni had fallen on them. Inu yasha was overwhelmed, his sword barely making scratches, and the others were all being overwhelmed. He had thrown it away, and after taking a few hits he had transformed, the oni in the field became even more enraged, and he was flying among them, his claws removing heads and arms everywhere.  
  
Inu yasha!  
  
Her mind reeled, he had looked so hurt, his colarbone sticking out of his shoulder, his right arm shredded, goujed of flesh missing everywhere on him and his eye sealed shut with blood. It was the most damaged she had ever seen him. And then there was the one youkai, it came out of nowhere from behind her, slashing at Sango, Kirara and Miroku, they were all taking it pretty well at this point but there were still the oni to worry about and she had done something so stupid. The purple aura of her arrow had peirced through the air, barely missing the youkai and he had turned his attention on her. She could remember him passing her just once, and then there was a pain in her neck, and she got lightheaded, and then it all got dark and-  
  
I'm dead.  
  
"I must be dead. Why am i still here? When you die your supposed to go to heaven or hell, I where am i? Is there no heaven and hell? Is this just my mind dying? Am I going to end?"  
  
Kagomes thoughts continued on a few more seconds, she thought she could feel Inu yashas presence nearby. But then her mind shattered and she fell into darkness. Her mind froze, she would have wondered if this was the end if she could think but now it was just the most animal part of her brain functioning. Pain inveloped her, but then she could feel herself coming back. First her fingertips, she flexed them. It was hard it felt like she was controlling someone elses hand, someone elses much stronger hand. Then her elbows seemed to come back to her and eventually the rest of her body all at once seemed to reveal itself to her, and she sat up to find she had been in a shallow grave. It was daylight now, despite the battle of the night before it looked nice out. The mound she had been burried under was shallow thankfully. Finally her mind came back to her and she noticed the rock pile a short distance away from her. Stuck into the top of the rock pile was the Tessusaiga, she looked at it for a long moment.  
  
"Why would Inu yashas sword be on a burial mound?"  
  
As soon as she had though it the answer came to her and she jumped up and ran to it. The dirt coming off of her in clumps as she ran. The thoughts of his death running through her head as she ran. She could see no others around, Sango, Mirokou, and Shippo must have burried them. She slowed as she approached the grave, and knelt before his sword, with a silence and respect she had only shown the crucifix back in her own time.  
  
"He's dead, He's really dead.---"  
  
The world around her seemed to pulse, as if it was just trying to stay alive.  
  
PULSING THE WAY IT WAS WHEN I UNSEALED HIM  
  
The rocks of the mound flew through the air, and she found herself digging fast through the dirt hoping to find him.  
  
A hand shot out through the dirt, not a claw but a very human hand. It was bloody. She grabbed it and hauled him out of the dirt, laying him down on the ground. He was in his Human form, meaning they had already been burried a few days, a day and a half day in the ground she thought.  
  
She looked him over for wounds, most had healed except for his arm and the open sores on his chest from burns. Both were starting to look infected. Sango Mirokou and Shippo were not around. She wondered briefly if the small fox had managed to survive the fight. She could see no other burial mounds in the area so she assumed he had. Inu Yasha was alive at least, but even in his demon form he would not fight off the infection long.  
  
Kagome looked around, They were hundreds of miles from the well, so she could not get him to her time, Kaede was also hundreds of miles away and the nearest town they had passed was almost 20 miles ago. Inu yashas breathin was getting shallower already as she paced around for a minute wondering what to do.  
  
well thats all i have for now. don't you people have reviews to write? 


End file.
